Secret Santa
by shortie990
Summary: It's Christmas time at CSI and the nightshift has decided to do Secret Santa! Who will get who? Contains GSR!
1. Drawing of Names

Do not own CSI!

This story takes place before Grissom and Sara ever got together so around season 4 and 5. Since the holidays are coming up I decided to write this little story.

Christmas is just around the corner and the nightshift team has decided to do Secret Santa! Who will everyone get?

* * *

Secret Santa- Drawing of Names

Sara stood in the lab going over evidence. She was bent over the table, when Grissom walked in. "Sara," he whispered.

She looked up at him, he was wearing a baby blue polo t-shirt which matched his eyes. It was neatly tucked into a pair of black slacks. Sara heart fluttered a little of the sight of him.

She let her eyes lingered over him for a second before turning back to her work.

"Sara," he breathed again.

She sighed and stood up. She turned towards him. "What?" she asked.

"I want you!" At that Grissom dropped the folders he was holding and walked over towards her. He pulled Sara towards him and kissed her. Sara was caught off guard but was soon kissing him back.

His hands ran through her dark brown hair, which needed a good wash. Sara ran her hands down Grissom's chest, feeling the hardest of his pecks.

Sara felt Grissom hand leave her hair and run down her spine. He lifted her on to the table, not caring about the evidence lying there. They continued to kiss passionately when….

"SARA? SARA!"

At the sound of her name Sara's eye fluttered open. She raised her head and looked around, she wasn't in the lab. She was in the break room. And the man standing over her was not Grissom, it was Warrick. Sara could feel her cheeks go red with embarrassment as she sat up in her chair. She had fallen asleep again at work. The first time had been in the locker room, after working a double shift.

Warrick smiled at the woman embarrassment, it was not too often that he saw Sara Sidle embarrassed.

As Warrick took a seat across from Sara Soon Nick and Greg walked in.

"Hey," greeted Nick as he through himself down in a chair. Sara smiled over at Nick. Greg waved and walked over to the coffee machine at the back of the room.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later, Grissom and Catherine joined them. Sara looked up at Grissom, there eyes met. Sara lowered her eyes, hoping he did not notice her staring. She could feel the redness creep into her cheek once again.

Grissom took no notice of this and sat down with the rest of his team.

He cleared his throat loudly to get their attentions, who were still chatting away.

The room grew silent and everyone looked over at Grissom.

"Thanks, now as you all know Christmas is just around the corner. 3 weeks to be exact. And you all know that we have our Christmas party on the 23." Spoke Grissom.

"Yes, yes we know this Griss, the party is always on the 23 and we get a week off work too. What's so new about that?" asked Greg. Everyone began to nod their head in agreement.

"Well, Ecklie and the whole department have decided to do secret Santa this year. Everyone must take part in it or Ecklie will be on my case," he looked over at Sara as he spoke this. Who had rolled her eyes at the words secret Santa. Sara was not too thrilled with the holidays. She thought it was pointless to spend a whole lot on money on people you see once a year.

Sara noticed Grissom glare and smiled. Grissom adverted his attention back to the rest of the team not taking notice of this.

Sara gave out a sigh of frustration and disappointment. She leaned back in her chair as Grissom went on to explaining what Secret Santa was which everyone already knew anyways.

"Now I want everyone now to write your names on a small piece of paper and we are going to drawn who you get," Grissom said as he handed out pieces of paper to everyone.

After everyone had scribbled their name down Grissom spoke, "Now everyone fold your paper into fours so then no one can see the name."

Everyone folded their papers and handed them to Grissom. Who then placed them in a hat that he had brought with him. Everyone watched as he shuffled the papers around in the hat making sure that the names where mixed up well.

Catherine went first, then Nick who was followed by an excited Greg. Who took about 5 minutes rubbishing through the hat before drawing out a name.

Next was Warrick, then Sara and lastly Grissom.

Grissom open this piece of paper and quickly looked down at the name. A small smile crept over his face, Sara noticed as she watched the man steadily. But was gone in a flash.

"Now everyone the week of the party that is when you will get your gifts. You will then find out at the party who is your secret Santa," explained Grissom as he and the rest of the team stood up and got back to work.

Sara waited until everyone was out of the room before she opened the folded piece of paper in her hands. She breathed slowly as she undid the folds one by one. She closed and made a wish to her self, "Please let it be Grissom!" At that she opened her eyes and stare down at the name scribbled in the centre.

She let out a sign of disappointment before folding up the paper up and placing into her back pocket of her jeans.

In the locker room were Warrick, Nick and Greg all getting ready to go home.

"So who did you get?" asked Greg eagerly as he tied up his sneaker.

Warrick and Nick exchanged looks and just laughed.

"Dude, I'm not going to tell you who I got. That totally would ruin the surprise!" spoke Warrick down to Greg.

Greg took this as a sign, "Who you got me?" asked Greg excitedly.

"Sure," laughed Warrick at the young man's face. Which was looking like he just discovered gold or something?

Greg finished tying his shoes and stood up. "Well, I'm sure I will love anything you get me," spoke Greg as he left the break room.

Warrick shut his locker door and sighed, "Now I have to found out who as Greg and traded. "Who do you have man?" asked Nick

"Not telling," spoke Warrick with a grin on his face. He then walked out of the locker room.

Nick shut his locker door and ran out to catch up with Warrick.

* * *

Who did everyone get?

Read more and found out!

Thanks for reading.

Please review!


	2. Look at Me

Do not own CSI!

This story takes place before Grissom and Sara ever got together. Around Season 4-5. Since the holidays are coming up I decided to write this little story.

Christmas is just around the corner and the nightshift team has decided to do Secret Santa! Who will everyone get?

* * *

Secret Santa- Look at me

"So have you gone shopping yet?" asked Catherine the next shift in the break room.

"Shopping for what?" asked Sara who was stirring her tea bag around in her mug.

"Shopping for your person?" asked the red head taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um no not yet, you?" asked Sara looking over at her fellow coworker who was carelessly flipping through a magazine.

"Nope!" she replied. She looked up and caught Sara's eye.

They both started to laugh.

Just then Greg walked in, "What's so funny?" he asked as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Oh nothing," replied Sara, trying to hold back her laughter. She then let out another burst of laughter when she looked over at Catherine. Who too was biting down on her lower lip trying to hold back.

"Whatever," replied Greg rolling his eyes, at the two women immaturity.

Greg took a sip from his mug as he sat down and started to flip through the newspaper ignoring both Sara and Catherine.

This just made them laugh even harder.

Just then Grissom walked in and stops at the sight he sees. Both Sara and Catherine are leaning over their chairs, clutching their stomachs red in the face. And Greg is between them reading the paper like he does not notice their strange behavior.

Grissom takes off his glasses and clears his throat.

Greg looks up at this, "Oh Hi Grissom,"

Sara looks up at the sound of Grissom's name and sure enough there he is standing not looking to happy. Sara stops laughing and looks down at her feet. Sara goes red with embarrassment. She then looks across the table to Catherine who was still laughing.

Sara moves her leg under the table and kicks Catherine in the shine.

Catherine stops laughing and looks angrily over at Sara, "Ouch, What was that for?"

Sara gives Catherine a look and points towards the door.

"What?" ask Catherine turning towards where Sara is pointing, "Oh Hi Gil!"

She says with a smile. Her eyes then fall on the folder in his hands, "Are those our assignments?"

It takes Grissom a second to realize what Catherine is talking about, "Oh yah, it is," looking down at the folder in his hand.

Grissom looks up at the table and realizes that half of his team is missing, "Where is Nick and Warrick?"

"They are both working on that double murder case still," speaks Greg dully like the subject of his coworkers bores him.

Grissom nods remembering the case very well. "So what assignments do you have for us?" asked Sara titling her head looking over at Grissom.

Grissom stared back at Sara taking in the sight of her. Her hair was down and fell into a mess of ringlets around her face framing it. Her lips were in a pout like they always were when she waiting for an answer. Her eyes sparkled in the light. Her skin looked soft and milky. She wore a form fitting light pink t-shirt. And if he squinted just a bit he could make out a lacey white bra.

Grissom thoughts were broken by the sound of a throat being cleared. He blushed and realized that he had been staring.

He then look over at Catherine and addressed the group.

"There is only one assignment for tonight and only one of you will be working on it. A body was found behind one of the casinos on the strip. Catherine I'm putting you on it," spoke Grissom, not daring to look at Sara who was probably pissed as hell right now.

Catherine thanked Gil and got up. "Oh and Catherine," spoke Grissom.

Catherine stopped in the door way at the sound of her name and turned around, "Yah?"

"Take Greg with you, he needs the experience!" spoke Grissom quickly.

"Yes," cried the young man, getting up and rushing out of the room.

It was only the two of them left. Grissom didn't dare to look over at Sara but down at his feet. He could feel the rage coming off her in waves.

Sara glazed over at Grissom, waiting for him to look at her and explain. But he did not; he just continued to stare at his feet. Her lips became thinner until they were just a line on her face.

"What the hell was that?" spated out Sara, clearly pissed.

"What?" asked Grissom playing dumb.

"Grissom, you know perfectly well WHAT I MEAN! I BUST MY BACK DAY IN AND DAY OUT! AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE! AND NOW I STUCK HERE DOING PAPER WORK, WHEN EVERY ONE ELSE IS OUT SOLVING CRIMES! YOU KNOW I RATHER BE OUT THERE IN THE FIELD THEN HERE!" she was on her feet now, voice shaking.

"Sara what can I say it's a slow night," shrugged Grissom.

"DON'T GIVE ME THIS SLOW NIGHT CRAP! I COULD EASILY BE WORKING THAT CASE WITH CATH! BUT INSTEAD YOU WANT ME HERE UNDER YOUR FINGER! YOU WANT TO CONTROL ME BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOO!" Sara was breathing heavily now, she couldn't believe she had just burst out like that. She knew she was in trouble now. But she didn't really care. It felt good standing up to Grissom.

Instead of raising his voice back at Sara or telling her she was fired, he simple said.

"Your right!" and walked away.

There was a tone of hurt in his voice Sara noted. She felt bad. She didn't mean to yell at Grissom and make him feel like shit especially so close to the holidays.

Just as Grissom was about to walk out of the room Sara, yelled, "GRISSOM!"

Grissom stopped at the sound of his name but did not turn around, "what?"

"LOOK AT ME!" she cried.

At this Grissom turned around and stared Sara straight into the eyes. The look on his face made Sara want to cry and kiss him at the same time.

His eyes were wide and sad looking. He face was tired, sad, hurt and confused all at once. He looked like at sad little puppy dog just wanting to be loved.

Their eyes locked across the room. Grissom opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

A moment passed before Grissom lowered his gaze and walked away. Leaving Sara standing alone in the break room.

* * *

I know it's not a very jolly chapter but don't worry it will get better I promise.

Pleas review and thanks for reading.


	3. Shopping

Do not own CSI or Wal-Mart.

This story takes place before Grissom and Sara ever got together so around season 4 and 5.

Christmas is just around the corner and the nightshift team has decided to do Secret Santa! Who will everyone get?

* * *

Secret Santa- Shopping

Sara pushed her cart down the aisle examining the shelves as she went. It had been two full days since Sara had raised her voice at her boss. They had not spoken a word since. The shift afterwards she had the night off and she spent it soaking up in a tub, trying not to think about how sad those baby blues looked.

The night shift would start in about 5 hours and Sara, who could not longer stand staring at the walls of her apartment got out. Sara had driven around for a bit before pulling up to a Wal-Mart and decided to do some shopping.

Sara was looking for a present for secret Santa but also for Grissom, a little something to say she was sorry.

Sara sighed disappointedly as she turned down another aisle, in hope of Grissom's gift. She wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly but when she will see it she will know. Sara stopped her cart and bent down and picked up a box of chocolates. She brought it up to eye level and read the label. 'Buggy Chocolates! Chocolate Covered Grass Hoppers and Other Insects!' Sara laughed at this, she had no idea Wal-Mart would carry such a thing. She threw the box in her cart and was about to move, when she decided to pick up two more boxes.

Sara pushed her cart, which was now filled with not only Grissom's chocolates but also her gift for her secret Santa a hip-hop CD. There was 20 dollar price limit on the gifts and the CD was only $10.99. Score for Wal-Mart!

Sara was about to check out when she passed the women's clothing section and decided to treat herself.

This year Sara had promised her self she was going to look nice for the party. The years before she had just gone with the cloths she had wore earlier for work, jeans and a t-shirt. But this year they were holding it at a hall. So Sara as to least make an effort.

Sara pushed her cart through the racks of clothing stopping here and there to look at something. Nothing really caught her eye until she came to the back. There it was a silky smokey blue halter top with a deep V neckline . Sara took it off the rack and ran a hand along the soft material. It was perfect, something that would surely get Grissom to notice her. And it was only $27. Another score for Wal-Mart. As Sara placed the shirt into her cart, a huge smile came across her face.

Sara pushed her cart to the pajama section, where she treated herself again. Sara threw a pair of flannel red pjs with snowflakes on them into the cart. Not the most sexist thing in the world but they were Christmasey.

Sara pushed her cart over to the check out aisle and began to unload. Sara had done much better then she expected she would have. Wal-Mart had just be come her new store.

* * *

I know its short but there is more to come!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Gifts and Making Up

Do not own CSI!

Christmas is just around the corner and the nightshift team has decided to do Secret Santa! Who will everyone get?

* * *

Secret Santa- Gifts and making up

Sara slowly crept into Grissom's office and left the gift on his desk. Just as she stepped out she bumped into Jim Brass.

"Hey Sara, watch were your going!" spoke the officer, looking down at his ruined shirt, which now had coffee all over it.

"Oh Brass, I'm so sorry," apologized Sara as she bent down to pick up Brass's broken mug.

Sara finished picking up all the broken pieces before standing up and grinning at Brass. "I so sorry," she began to apologize but Brass cut her off.

"Its fine Sara, the mug is Ecklie's anyways and I got another shirt in my car," explained Brass.

"Ok," spoke Sara, still feeling bad about Brass's shirt but not so bad about the mug anymore.

"Now you be careful you hear," chuckled Brass.

Sara grinned at this, "I will!" she called out as Brass walked down the hall.

Sara sighed out of relief that Brass didn't ask her why she was coming out of Grissom's office. She then looked nervously down the hall making sure no one else had seen her, but it was empty. Sara threw the broken mug pieces in to the near by trash can and made her way over to the break room.

Night shift was about to start and Grissom had just come from home. He walked into his office as he flipped through his mail and messages that Judy had handed him. Grissom didn't notice the package that lay on his desk until he had taken a seat and looked up.

Grissom placed the mail on the desk and reached out and grabbed the package. He stared down at it wondering who had sent it. It was wrapped in bright red wrapping paper with Santas on it. There was a name tag on the corner which read, To Grissom, From Santa!

Grissom pondered at this. It was too early for Secret Santa's to be giving out gifts he thought. He then gave the box a good shake and held it to his ear, like he was expecting to hear the ticking of a bomb inside.

Grissom lowered the package on to his lap and sighed. There was nothing else for him to do now but open it. He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box, one that is used to bring in fruits at the grocery store. It was sealed up pretty good with duck tape.

Grissom reached into his pocket and drew out his keys which had a small Swiss blade dangling from them. He opened it up and began to cut open the box. Grissom opened up the flaps of the box and looked in. There were one, two, three boxes of his favorite chocolate he counted. A huge grin came across his face as he opened one of the boxes and popped a chocolate covered wing into his mouth, yum!

It was then he notices a small piece of paper lying in the corner of the box. Grissom reached in and grabbed it and read the note. It said, "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for 'bugging' you! And to show how I feel I bought these chocolates for you. Enjoy!

Grissom squinted at the note, the writing looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

Grissom placed the note and the box of chocolate back into the box. He reached for the case folders as he headed out of the office and to the break room.

No one notice their boss enter the break room, they were all busy chatting away about the up coming holidays and their plans.

Sara sat there sipping her coffee listening to Nick talk about his mom's Christmas dinner. He was describing every detail of it from the whiteness of the mash potatoes to the golden brown of the turkey. It made Sara think about her own Christmas dinner; cold day old Chinese food or a PB& J sandwich.

"Sara, what are you doing for the holidays?" asked Nick. Sara came out of her thoughts. Sara looked around the room; the whole team was looking at her for answer.

"Um… nothing special really," spoke the brunette shrugging her shoulders. "Probably working," she replied as she took a sip of coffee.

"Working? But you worked thanksgiving. Don't you want to go back home and spend time with your family! Didn't you say you had a brother and a mom back in California?

Don't you want to spend time with them?" asked Nick sounding a little out raged.

Nick was all about family. "I'm sure your mom would love to see you!"

Sara just sat there staring into her mug, trying to think up an answer. "Um…."

"Okay Guys, I have a really big murder case and I need all of you on it. It's out on the strip, in 66 Motel. The whole 2nd floor was killed. Luckily there were only 6 people.

So I need all you out there now!" explained Grissom as he stepped into the room. Sara was relieved to see him, he had saved her. Her knight in shinning armor.

Sara looked up at Grissom as he went on explaining everyone's jobs. Grissom's eyes lingered on her face for sec before turning back to the rest of the team. At this Sara dropped her glance back at her mug.

Once Grissom had finished everyone got up and scooted out of the room. Sara took her time, she wanted to be alone with Grissom and here was her chance, noticing Grissom was not making a bee line for the door either.

Sara stood up, coffee mug in hand and went over to Grissom. "Griss…" she began but Grissom cut her off. "Sara you don't have to apologize I understand. I deserved it."

Grissom took off his glasses and stared at Sara with his glassy blues. Sara stared back not knowing what to say. For no reason at all tears began to form in Sara's eyes. Sara then leaned into Grissom and brushed her lips softly against his. She then licked her lips and kissed him again this time harder and longer.

Grissom knew he should have back off and told Sara to stop. They were in the lab, where everyone could see them. But he didn't care. Her touch felt so good. Soon Grissom found himself kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer. They continued to kiss until Sara tore her lips away from his and turned her head away. Grissom arms dropped to his sides. Neither one was looking at each other. Both embarrassed and confused at what had just happened.

A moment or two passed before any one said something then Sara spoke. "Well, I better go then," spoke Sara softly stepping back from him. Her eyes glanced up at his.

"Um… right….yah the case," spoke Grissom remembering the case out in the motel.

As Sara past him her shoulder softly brushed up against his arm. Just as Sara was about to leave, Grissom called after her, "Sara!"

Sara turned around at this and stared at the middle age man. It was then Grissom finally looked Sara in the eyes, "Thank you for the chocolates!"

Sara continued to stare at him, face remaining serious. Then all of the sudden it broke into a smile. "What chocolates?" she replied. Grissom stared a the woman, confused.

"The chocolates in my office," he explained.

The brunette continued to grin at him, amused by his confusion. Sara gave him a playful wink before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Grissom just stood there staring at the place where she once stood. A smile then broke across his face and he too exited the room.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!

Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Secret Santa Week

Do not own CSI!

I know Christmas is over and we're in the New Year but you can all pretend it is still Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Secret Santa- Secret Santa Week

The next 2 weeks went blurring by and soon before Sara knew it; it was the week of the party. When she arrived to work on that Monday, she wasn't aware that the gift giving was about to start.

Sara walked in to the locker room to excited Greg and a very worn out Warrick. "Hey," greeted Sara to the two men as she opened her locker.

"Uh," groan Warrick lying face down on the bench.

"Hey Sara, Do you know what today is?" asked the young CSI.

"Um…Monday?" she replied making sure that it wasn't his birthday or anything.

"Yah but…"

"But?" asked Sara confused.

"It's Secret Santa week!" He cried with joy.

"Oh right!" replied Sara, totally forgetting about it. Sara hung her bag and coat up in her locker. "I wonder who will get their present first….I hope it's me! Who do you think will get it first?" asked Greg bright eyed to Sara.

Sara was not really paying attention so just picked a name off the top of her head, "Um…Nick!" Greg stared at Sara for a moment before nodding his head. "Probably that guy always gets first in everything!"

Sara closed her locker door and smiled at Greg, "Shall we go?" she asked holding out an arm for him to take. "We shall my lady!" replied Greg grinning, placing an arm through hers. "Are you coming?" asked Sara over to Warrick, poking his leg with the tip of her boot.

Warrick groaned. "Yah I coming!" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sara and Greg waited for the man. Warrick finally got to his feet and took Sara's other arm, which she offered to him.

All three walked out of the locker room and down the hall arm in arm.

Brass chuckled at the sight of them. "Well who do we have here? It must be Dorothy, the Scare Crow and the Tin Man!" teased the officer.

"Very funny," spoke Warrick at the smiling officer.

Once they arrived in the break room, they saw it. A large package sitting in the middle of the table. "Who's it for?" asked Greg at Nick and Catherine who were already in the room. "For you man!" replied Nick.

"For me?" stuttered Greg shocked. He was never first for anything. Greg let go Sara's arm and made his way to the table. A huge smile came across his face as he took the package in his hands. Carefully he began to up wrap it. Making sure not to tear the snowman paper it was wrapped in.

Finally Greg got off the paper and neatly followed it before opening up the cardboard box.

Greg tore off the seal of the box with a pair of scissors that Catherine had handed him. There was a loud popping noise and something popped out of the box. It was a sex doll. Everyone giggled at this. Greg glared at them evilly. There was also a note attached to the doll. Greg looked down and read it, 'Use with pleasure!' Greg looked up and stared around the room, "What ever one of you gave me this, your dead! Just then Grissom walked in and asked when there was a blow up doll on the table.

On the Tuesday of that week, Catherine was the 2nd one to receive her gift. It was during break and Catherine was in the break room with Sara and Nick going over their case, when someone dressed up as Santa walked in. "Which one of you is Catherine Willows?" asked Santa sounding tired and bored towards Sara and Catherine.

"That would be me!" replied Catherine raising a hand.

"Well this must be for you!" spoke Santa reaching into his sad looking sack of presents and pulled out a glossy red package. "To you from your secret Santa," yawned the man handing out the package to Catherine. Catherine took the present and thanked the man.

Santa just mumbled something and before leaving the room.

"Well he is the merriest Santa I ever saw!" spoke Catherine looking at Nick and Sara, who both had their eyes on the package.

"Open it!" cried Nick.

"Okay, easy there boy!" teased Catherine at the Texan. She gave the package a good shake before opening it. Inside were a bottle of Catherine's favorite perfume and a small bottle of bath salts.

On Wednesday, Sara decided to give Warrick his gift. She came in early before shift and tapped the wrapped CD to his locker. Then Sara sneaked out of the lab making sure no one saw her and came back later closer to shift. Sara arrived in the locker room just as Warrick finished tearing off the paper and saw the CD. Warrick gave out a loud hoot. Sara smiled at this, she was glade he liked it.

Nick was next to received his gift on the Thursday. His present was waiting for him in the back of one of the lab's SUVs. It was not wrapped up in paper but in a gift bag, decorated with candy canes. Sara who was on the case with Nick, watched as he dug into the bag and pulled out a grinning boggle head cow boy and a country greatest hits CD. Nick flashed the CD at Sara and grinned, "Guess what we're listening to my lady!"

Sara just rolled her eyes at this and walked to the passenger side.

No one received a gift on Friday. "I guess Santa forgot about you Sara!" teased Greg as they sat in the break room at the beginning of shift.

"Very Funny Greg but I still have two more days to go!" she pointed out.

On the Saturday, Grissom got his gift. It was sitting on his desk in his office. It was a book on baseball through the years and another box of chocolate covered insects. He smiled at this, he loved the holidays!

On the Sunday, the shift before the party, Sara finally received her gift. Her being the last one of course. "Looks like Santa didn't forget about you after all Sara," spoke Greg as he and Sara walked into the break room and sitting there waiting for her was a Christmas bag. Sara took a seat and placed the bag on her lap. Everyone was watching her waiting to see what she got. Sara read the tag on the bag; it said To Sara from Santa.

Sara then reached into the bag and pulled out a tin. She then opened the tin and it was filled up with the herbal tea she was always drinking. Sara looked up and smiled at everyone around her, "Thank you to who ever sent this!" "You're Welcome," they all replied back. As Sara place the tin back in the bag she noticed a small note lying on the bottom. Sara reached in and grabbed it. It said, "Meet me in the Janitors closet!"

Sara's brow deepened at this. Sara just shrugged and placed the note and tin back in the bag. She then got to her feet, "I'm going to go put this back in my locker!" she spoke to no one in particular.

'What the hell am I doing?" thought Sara to her self as she closed her locker door and stepped into the hallway. "This is crazy! Who and what is in the janitor's closet?" thought Sara as she walked down the hall and approached the door. Sara placed a hand on the door knob and looked over her shoulder before slipping in.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	6. In The Janitor's Closet

Do not own CSI!

I know Christmas is over and we're in the New Year but you can all pretend it is still Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

Wanted to thank you all who have read and review!

Also wanted to thank my girl StokeSidle! You ROX!

* * *

Secret Santa- In the Janitor's Closet

The door shut behind Sara and all went dark. "Oh this is just great," sighed Sara to her self. "I could die right now and no one would know!" She ran a hand along the cold cement wall feeling for a light switch but found none.

"Hello?" she cried out thinking maybe her secret Santa was already here. There was no answer, all was silent. Sara sighed and slide down the wall. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. Just then Sara heard the door open and someone step in. Sara raised her head and called out, "Hello!"

There was no response but this time Sara could hear breathing. Sara got to her feet. "Now I don't care who you are, but I want to know what you wanted to give me in the janitor's closet that you couldn't had just given me with the teas. Thank you by the way!" The person just grunted.

"Where are you?" asked Sara who had started to swing her arms around like manic. It was a good thing the lights were off. Just then her hand hit something soft, a material of some kind. Sara moved her hand along the material; it was a shirt of some kind. Sara hands then discovered the person's arms. It was defiantly a man, thought Sara as she let her hands explore his biceps. A strong man!

"Nicky is it you?" she asked. No answer.

"Warrick?" she tried again. No response

"GREG?" she asked thinking of all the men she knew. Just then she felt someone's hands grab her waist and pull her close. Her heart started pick up pace and breathing become rapid. She didn't know who this was; it could be a rapist for all she knew.

Sara could smell them; they smelt like soap and aftershave. Just as Sara opened her mouth to ask something, she felt a finger press against her lips, telling her to be quiet. A moment passed before he lowered his hand. Sara was about to protest when she felt someone's lips pressed up against her own. Sara was unresponsive at first, and then she slowly felt her self kissing this mystery man back.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and clenched the curls on the back of it as he ran his hand along her back. Sara felt his tongue slip into her mouth and run along her bottom lip.

The kiss lasted a few more moments before she felt the man pull away. Sara let out his neck and her arms dropped to her side. Sara was a little disappointed that the kiss had ended, she was just getting into it but also glade it was over, because she didn't know who this man was.

"Thank you!" breathed Sara trying to catch her breath. Her heart beat was still racing. Just then she felt a hand run down her arm as the door opened and a bright light shown into the room. Sara closed her eyes at it. She opened them again at the sound of the door shutting. She was alone again in the janitor's closet.

Sara stood there for a few seconds composing her self before placing a shaky hand on the door knob. With a deep breath Sara opened the door, and stepped back into the hallway. Sara appeared down seeing if she was alone before heading back to the break room.

Nothing had changed since she left. Everyone was seated in the same seats chatting away. Sara took a seat and squinted around the room, wondering who her mystery kisser was.

A moment later Grissom walked in with assignments for each of them.

Sara smiled up at him as he entered. After that kiss in the break room, things have been really good between them. Grissom eyes met hers and he smiled back. As Grissom went on handing out assignments, Sara found her eyes exploring his body. Down his face and hair to his arms. "He as nice arms!" thought Sara as titled her head and started to check out his butt, when a light bulb went off in her head. "BICEPS! The man in the closet had nice biceps!" thought Sara thinking back to the closet. "But no….Grissom….It couldn't be!"

That's when she saw it, on his lips, coral pink lip gloss!

Sara waited for everyone to leave the room before approaching him. "Grissom," she spoke as she got to her feet. "Yes, Sara," replied Grissom turning towards her, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Coral pink isn't your colour! Try red next time!" she spoke trying to hide her smile.

Grissom eyes widen at this and stared at her. "BUSTED!" thought Sara to her self as she grinned at her boss. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Well got to go, that murder won't solve itself!" spoke Sara over at Grissom who was still looking at her bee welded. At that she left the room, leaving Grissom to catching flies.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	7. Grissom's Reaction

Do not own CSI!

I know Christmas is over and we're in the New Year but you can all pretend it is still Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

Wanted to thank you all who have read and review!

Also wanted to thank my girl StokeSidle! You ROX!

* * *

Secret Santa- Grissom's Reaction

"Grissom," she spoke as she got to her feet. "Yes, Sara," replied Grissom turning towards her, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Coral pink isn't your colour! Try red next time!" she spoke trying to hide her smile.

Grissom eyes widen at this and stared at her. 'WHAT?' thought Grissom to himself. 'How could she know, I thought I got it all off!'

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Well got to go, that murder won't solve itself!" spoke Sara over at Grissom who was still looking at her bee welded. At that she left the room, leaving Grissom to catching flies.

Grissom just stood there staring at the spot where Sara had stood. Grissom ran his hand through his hair, his plan was ruined. 'Now what am I suppose to do, she wasn't supposed to figure it out! It was supposed to be a surprise!' thought Grissom.

He let out a heavy sigh and left the room. He had to think of a plan to throw off Sara.

Grissom walked into his office and took a seat at this desk.

'If Sara pushes it any further, I will just play dumb and say What Kiss?' thought Grissom.

'Yah I will just play dumb and if she ask where the lip stick came from, I will say an old lady kissed me or something!' A huge grin came over Grissom face at this brilliant plan to throw off Sara. So at the party tonight she will be a little surprised.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door and Grissom came out of his thoughts. He looked up and sure enough it was Sara, the one and only. Grissom motioned for her to come in. The slim brunette took a few steps into the room.

"What can I do for you Sara? I thought you had that case!" He asked pretending to be doing paper work and avoiding her eyes.

"I am, I'm just waiting for Greggo then we're leaving. But I first wanted to talk to you about earlier," she spoke softly looking down at her feet.

Grissom took off his glasses and stared up at her confused, "What about earlier?" he asked.

"About rating you out about the kiss in the break room. I should had just kept my mouth shut and waited until to night. I shouldn't have ruined the surprise!" she spoke slowly, looking up at him.

"What kiss?" he asked.

"The Kiss….The kiss in the closet!" spoke Sara going redder by the moment realizing that Grissom wasn't her secret Santa.

"What kiss in the closet?"

"You kissed me in the janitor's closet! You left me a note in my present!" she cried.

"I didn't kiss you in the Janitor's closet!" he replied.

"But you had my lip gloss on your lips!" she cried again.

"Oh…that that was from an old lady. I helped carry her…groceries!" lied Grissom.

"Oh….oh," whispered Sara, her face falling. "I just thought…."

"Hey you ready?" came a voice from the door.

They both jumped at this and looked up. It was Greg.

"Um… yah lets go!" replied Sara looking back at Grissom. Their eyes met. Sara gave him a small smile before turning on her heels towards the young man.

Grissom watched them leave before spinning around in his chair and grinning like a fool to the wall. He couldn't believe he got Sara to believe he wasn't the kisser. He couldn't wait to see her face tonight and when she realizes it was him.

* * *

I know it was short but the next chapter will be coming out soon. I hoped you liked it!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Getting Ready

Do not own CSI!

I know Christmas is over and we're in the New Year but you can all pretend it is still Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

Wanted to thank you all who have read and review!

Also wanted to thank my girl StokeSidle! You ROX!

* * *

Secret Santa- Getting Ready

Sara stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. She wrapped the towel around her wet body, making sure it was securely tight before walking over to the vanity. Sara stared at her self in the mirror, wondering what she should do with her hair. She could straighten it or just let it go natural. Sara gather the wet hair from the back of her neck and twisted it up in a knot. She played around with her hair like this for a few more moments before letting it drop to her shoulders. Sara then reached over to her blow dryer and round brush. And began to fix her hair.

Once her hair was straight and dry she stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the closet. Sara threw open the doors and looked around for her outfit for tonight. She then spotted it on a hanger, the smoky blue halter top. She reached out and grabbed it and placed it nicely on the bed. Sara then turned back to the closet and started shifting through the rack trying to find a pair of pants to go with it. She then settled on a pair of wide leg black dress pants. She placed them on the bed beside her shirt before going over to where her dresser stood.

Sara opened the top droor and started looking through it until she found what she was looking for a pink lace thong. She threw it on to the bed and turned back to the dresser. Sara held up a matching lace bra and pondered if she should wear it or not. She shrugged and placed it back. Sara decided just to go natural.

Once Sara was dressed she walked bare foot over to her closet and started searching for a pair of shoes to wear. She finally settle on a pair of 4 inch silver stilettos. She slipped them on to her feet and walked over to wear her full length mirror stood and study her self. She looked good. The shirt fell three inches below her waist. It showed off her cleavage nicely. It was also cut low in the back, highlighting her freckles. The pants were well fitted and gave her curves. Sara smiled at her reflection; she was pleased at what she saw. 'Grissom would be eating out of her hand tonight!' she thought to herself.

Sara then walked into the bathroom once again and started to do her make up. She gave her eyes a smoky look to them and highlighted her cheeks bones with a rosy pink. She then added a dab of lip gloss to her lips and she was done. The final touches to her outfit were a gold chain rose necklace and a Santa hat.

Sara put on her coat and grabbed her purse before heading out the door.

Grissom stepped out of the shower and wrapped a blue fluffy towel around his waist. He walked over to were the sink stood and looked into the mirror. His salt and pepper lockets looked like they normally did. He ran his hand through them, before reaching over to the side of the sink for his razor and shaving cream. Grissom then started to shave away the shadow on his face.

Once Grissom was done shaving and his face was as smooth as a baby's bottom, he stepped in to his bedroom. Grissom opened his closet door and reached in and grabbed the black suit he was planning on wearing tonight. He placed it on the bed and walked back over to the closet for a white dress shirt and a tie.

Once Grissom was dressed he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. The suit fitted him well but the tie was all wrong he decided. He took off the tie and let it fell to his feet. He walked back to the closet and started searching through his selection of ties.

After trying about 5, he finally settled on a smoky blue one. It drought out his eyes and made them pop. Grissom then took a seat on the bed and slipped on his socks and shoes.

He stood up and took one more glance in the mirror before reaching over and placing a Santa hat on his head. This was Ecklie's idea that everyone should have something Christmassy about their outfit.

Grissom grinned at his reflection before heading out the door.

* * *

I know short chapter but more will be coming out soon.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Finding Out

Do not own CSI!

I know Christmas is over and we're in the New Year but you can all pretend it is still Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

Wanted to thank you all who have read and review!

Also wanted to thank my girl StokeSidle! You ROX!

* * *

Secret Santa- Finding Out

Sara walked into the banquet hall and was amazed at what she saw. The room was a wonderland fairy tale. The room was covered in fake snow and Christmas cheer. There were paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. In one of the corners of the room was a giant Christmas tree. The room also contained a dance floor, DJ booth, an open bar, a buffet and tables for people to sit at.

Sara made her way over to the bar and asked for a glass of white wine. As the bartender poured her drink, Sara turned her back to him and looked around the room for any familiar faces. There were a few people from Day and Swing here but no one from nightshift yet. Sara thanks the bartender for her drink and made her way over to Greg who had just entered the room.

"Hey," she called out to him. The young man looked over at her and smiled. "Hey," he replied back as the brunette approached him. Sara smiled at the young man and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Greg blushed at this. "Nice hat!" he pointed out noticing the red Santa perched on her head. "Thanks," replied Sara as she touched the hat. "Where's your Christmas spirit?" she asked noticing Greg was just wear a plan navy blue suit and silver tie.

"Right here!" cried Greg pulling out a pair of antlers from his jacket and placing them on his head. He finished it off by placing a flashing red light on the tip of his nose.

Sara chuckled at the sight of him.

"So is it just you and me?" asked Greg.

"So far yah!" replied Sara taking a sip of her wine and looking around the room. They both stood like this for a few moments before they were interrupted.

"Hey it's Mrs. Clause and Rudolph!" cried a voice from behind them. They both turned around at this and saw Nick.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Nicky!" cried Sara kissing the Texan on the cheek. "Merry Christmas!" replied Nick back.

"Nice tie," pointed out Greg, grinning at the Texan's Snowman tie. Nick stared down at it, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," sniggered Greg. Nick pushes the young CSI in the arm, "I wouldn't talk Rudy!" Greg frowns at this.

Just then Warrick comes up to them with a beer in hand. "Hey Guys!"

"Hi Rick!" greeted Nick shaking hands with his friend.

"Hey," greeted Greg back to the tall African American.

"Hi Warrick," spoke Sara leaning in and placing a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Well it's nice to see you too girl!" spoke Warrick smiling down at the brunette.

"Shut up!" replied Sara rolling her eyes and taking another sip of her wine.

"Nice ears man!" pointed out Nick.

"What, some one had to go as the elf!" spoke Warrick adjusting his hat which had pointed ears attached to it.

"Well I'm going to go get a drink, does anyone want anything?" asked Greg pointing towards the bar.

"I'm good!" spoke Sara lifting up her wine glass and taking another sip.

"I'll come with you Rudy!" replied Nick.

"Ok, we'll be back!" cried Greg over his shoulder as him and Nick made their way over to the bar.

Sara and Warrick watched the two men leave. They then turned their attention back to the room and stood in silence watching the commotion around them. There was Christmas music playing from the DJ booth.

Soon Nick and Greg returned with Catherine with them.

"Look who we ran into!" cried an enuthiastic Greg. "Hey Sara, Hey Warrick!" greeted Catherine who was just behind Greg and Nick. "Hey," greeted Sara and Warrick back. The strawberry blonde was wearing a black cocktail dress and heels. "Hey, where's your Christmas spirit?" asked Sara. "Right here!" replied the older woman pulling back her hair and revealing her earrings, which were little Santa faces.

"Very festive of you!" pointed out Sara.

"Hey, Ecklie didn't say how big it had to be, he just said to come wearing something Christmassy. And these are damn Christmassy to me!" she cried letting her hair drop over her shoulders.

Sara smiled at this and shook her head.

"So is bug man here yet?" asked Catherine looking at her fellow co-workers.

"Nope haven't seen him yet!" replied Nick shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe he's not coming!" replied Greg, "He doesn't seem like the Christmas party kind of guy!"

Sara began to worry at this. Maybe Grissom wasn't coming. Maybe she had embarrassed him earlier in his office with the lip stick thing. Sara glanced nervously around the room, seeing if she saw him. Just then he appeared in the room, sporting a Santa hat and black suit. "There he is!" cried out Sara pointing towards the door.

Every ones head turned at this and looking in the direction Sara was point to. "YO BUG MAN!" cried out Greg, waving his arms. Grissom looked over at this and smiled. He made his way over to his team. Sara started to get nervous as he approached them. Sara watched as everyone greeted him. When it was her turn, she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and mumbled Merry Christmas at this.

Grissom turned red at the touch of Sara's lips against his cheek. He wasn't excepting it. It was a nice surprise. After had Sara had stepped back, he tried to meet her eye but her glare remained on her feet.

Just then the Christmas stopped playing and the DJ voice came across the room.

"Merry Christmas everyone and welcome to the annually Christmas Party! Bought to you by Conrad Ecklie!" There was little applause at this.

"Now it's time for you fellow Law enforcement people to get funky! Now before we get this party started! Remember by midnight, you have to reveal you're self to your person as their Secret Santa! Now let's have some fun!" At that a there was a loud cheer and disco music started to blare from the speakers. People started to make there way on to the dance floor.

"Care to dance!" asked Greg over to Sara. Before Sara could reply Greg had taken her glass out of her hand and put on the near by table and was leading her to the dance floor.

Grissom watched them go, jealousy running through his body. Grissom stood there watching as Greg thatched his body around. Sara who was trying to keep from getting hit was laughing at the young man's attempt to dance.

"Want to get a drink?" asked Brass coming out beside him. Grissom tore his eyes away from the couple and to his friend. "Yes," he breathed. The two gentlemen walked over to the bar together.

Two hours later, Sara was still out on the dance floor. Grissom had watched her dance with Nick, then Warrick then Greg again. Sara was now slow dancing with a young man from Swing shift named Jerry. Grissom shook with angry as Jerry pulled Sara closer to him and lowered his hands on to the small of her back.

Grissom was relieved when the song was over and saw Sara making her way to the table.

"Woo, it's hot in here!" Spoke a rosy cheeked Sara taking a seat across from Grissom and fanning her self with a napkin Grissom just nodded and took a sip of water.

Once again the DJ's voice came over the speaker, "Now everyone, remember to reveal your self as Santa, only four hours remaining!"

Grissom was about to open his mouth and ask Sara to dance when she got up suddenly.

"That reminds me!" she spoke, with that she left the table.

Grissom watched her leave and crushed his napkin in his hand.

"Hey Warrick, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Sara walking up to Warrick who was at the bar getting another beer.

"Um sure Sara what is it?" asked Warrick turning towards Sara.

"I just wanted to ask how you liked your gift?" she asked nervously looking up at the CSI.

A confused look came across his face, "Wait, what….Are you my Secret Santa?"

Sara smiled at this and nodded.

"Thanks Girl, I loved the CD, it's in my car!" he spoke giving Sara a hug.

"Your welcome," replied Sara hugging him back. Once they had broken apart, Greg came running up, "They're playing Thriller!" he cried grabbing Sara by the arm and pulling her away.

Warrick chuckled as he watched the two walked away and began to bump hips on the dance floor. He then began to walk back to the table, where Nick sat sitting alone.

Warrick took a seat beside the Texan. "Hey Cowboy!" he greeted his friend.

"Hey," greeted Nick back smiling at his friend. "So have you revealed you're self," he asked.

"I am right now!" replied Warrick taking swing from his beer.

"You're what?" asked Nick confused. "Oh, you're my Secret Santa? You got me!"

"Yep," nodded Warrick.

"Thanks man!" cried Nick clasping a hand on Warwick's shoulder. "I love the CD and the bobble head is in my car."

"I thought you would like it!" replied Warrick grinning at his friend.

Catherine and Grissom were standing by the Christmas tree watching the people on the dance floor.

"Hey, you never told me how you liked your present?" asked the strawberry blonde turning towards Grissom. Grissom adverted his eyes from the floor and looked into Catherine's green ones. "No I didn't. Thank you, I like it very much. Thank you Catherine."

"Wait…How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Well, If you weren't my Secret Santa, then you wouldn't be asking me if I liked my present or not!" Stated Grissom, smiling at this friend. Catherine pretended to be pissed for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "Your welcome!" she spoke.

They then turned their attention back to the dance floor.

"They make a cute couple!" stated Catherine.

"Who?" asked Grissom.

"Sara and Greg," spoke Catherine looking at the two on the dance floor, who were laughing and dancing together.

Grissom mumbled something and chugged the remainder of the scotch in his hand.

"Hey look Missal toe!" cried Greg pointing up at the ceiling. Sara stopped dancing and looked up at the ceiling and back at Greg. "So?" she asked.

Greg smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. Sara smiled at him; "Okay Greg!" spoke Sara. She leaned in and gently pecked the young man on the lips. Sara leaned back and stared at the man. "What?" she asked at Greg who had gone red and was staring at her dumbstruck.

"It's…just I thought…I didn't except you…too!" he stuttered.

Sara laughed at this, "Just think of it as my Christmas present to you!" With this Sara walked off the dance floor, leaving Greg catching flies.

Greg returned back to the table and threw him self into a seat. "What's wrong man?" asked Nick staring at Greg across from the table. Greg just stared at the man blankly still in shock from the kiss. Nick and Warrick exchanged looks and chuckled. "We saw that Sara kissed you!" spoke Nick again, "Pretty lucky guy uh!"

Greg just shrugged. "So how are you enjoying your sex doll?" Nick asked holding back his laughter.

"My what?" asked Greg coming back to reality.

"The Sex doll, I gave you. How are you enjoying it?" asked Nick snickering.

"You gave me that!" cried Greg all the sudden standing up, out raged. Nick grinned and looked over at Warrick before reply. "Yah!"

"Your so DEAD COWBOY!" cried Greg making his way around the table.

"Look man, it was just a joke, you aren't really going to kill me?" asked Nick dropping the smile from his face.

"Yah I am!" cried Greg. Nick stood up and raised his hands up. "Look Greg I have your real gift right here!" he spoke reaching into his jacket and pulling out a CD. He then handed over the CD over to Greg. Greg took it in his hands and stared down at it. It was a Marilynn Manson CD. Greg remained Silent for a moment or two staring down at the CD; he then looked up a Nick. "Your still going to kill me aren't you?" asked Nick at the young CD.

"You bet I am!" spoke Greg. At this Nick started to run away and Greg chased after him, CD still in hand.

Just then Catherine and Grissom returned to the table and took a seat. "What was that all about?" asked Catherine to Warrick.

"Oh you don't want to know!" replied Warrick shaking his head.

"Have you seen Sara?" asked Grissom looking around the room.

"No not since she kissed Greg on the dance floor," explained Warrick.

"What?" asked Grissom outraged.

"Sara kissed Greg on the dance floor, didn't you see! They were under missal toe or something, I don't know!" replied Warrick shrugging his shoulders. Grissom fell silent at this. Sara had kissed Greg. This wasn't right; he was the one who was supposed to be kissing her. He found her before it was too late. At this Grissom stood up and stormed off.

"What was that all about?" asked Warrick confused to Catherine.

"Man on a mission," replied Catherine taking a sip of water.

Soon a red faced Greg returned back to the table, his antlers and jacket were in his hand, along with his CD. He took a seat and began chugging down a glass of water.

"Where's Nick?" asked Warrick.

Greg held up a hand, telling Warrick to wait a minute. Warrick looked at Catherine at this and they both exchanged a look. Once Greg had placed the glass back on the table Warrick asked again, "Where's Nick?"

"I don't know, I almost had him but them I ran into Ecklie and by the time I could shake him off, Nick was no where to be found!" explained Greg throwing his things into the empty chair beside him.

"Well you will get him next time I guess?" spoke Catherine.

"I guess," shrugged Greg.

"Oh Catherine," he cried looking up at her, like it was the first time he had ever saw her.

"Yah," she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you before the night was over that I'm your Secret Santa!" huffed Greg, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Well I thought it was you, who else would send a tired looking Santa. Thank you by the way for the bath salts and perfume!" she replied smiling over at the young man.

"No Problem!" spoke Greg. "Yah the Santa was my cousin Drew, I had to pay him 50 bucks to deliver the present. He didn't seem to please to do it though."

"Yah he could have been jollier!" laughed Catherine. "Maybe if you threw in 50 more bucks he would have been!"

Just then a slow song started to play.

"Hey Cath," spoke Warrick standing up.

"Yah," she asked looking up at the man.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked holding out a hand.

Catherine's lips curved at this, "Of course I would!" At this Catherine stood up and took Warrick's hand. The two of them made their way to the dance floor. Greg watched them leave.

Sara stepped out of the ladies room and was about to make her way back into the banquet hall when someone reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Sara turned around at this, "Grissom," she spoke starring into the man's blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle even more with his smoky blue tie, observed Sara.

"Sara," replied Grissom softly.

* * *

I know another cliffy!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Next chapter will be the last one too!


	10. On The Dance Floor

Do not own CSI!

I know Christmas is over and we're in the New Year but you can all pretend it is still Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

So this is the last chapter, I know it's so sad (tear rolls down cheek!) So thanks to all of you have read and reviewed and have just loved this story! If it wasn't for you I would had probably had not gotten passed the first chapter. Thanks to all of you for making this possible. Also wanted to thank my girl StokeSidle! You ROX!

* * *

Secret Santa- On the Dance Floor

Sara looked at her self in bathroom mirror. Her cheeks were red and rosy with heat from dancing all night. Her hair was sticking to the back of her sweaty neck. Her makeup was still in good condition it seemed.

Sara let out a little sigh as she turned on the sink and began to wash her hands. After they were washed and dry and she made her way over to the door, her heels clinking against the white tile floor.

Sara pushed opened the door and was about to make her way back in to the busy banquet hall, when she felt a strong grasp around her wrist. She turned immediately at this to see who face it was that belonged to this hand holding her wrist. The face she saw was not one she was expecting.

"Grissom," spoke Sara shocked. She looked up into his deep blues eyes for an answer.

The man's face remained still and silent. His eyes pouring in to hers. They continued to stare at each other, neither one speaking. Then Grissom spoke in barely a whisper.

"Sara," he spoke softy. "Will you dance with me?"

Sara licked her lips nervously and nodded. At this Grissom slipped his hand into hers and led her to the dance floor.

The Way You Look Tonight was playing from the speakers as Grissom led Sara on to the crowded dance floor and turned to her. Sara looked nervously up at Grissom; this was what she had waited for all night, a dance with her old blue eyes.

Grissom dropped Sara's hand and placed his hands around her waist, drawing her close to him. Sara placed her hands gentle on his shoulders and closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of his after shave.

Not taking their eyes off each other they began to move as one to the music.

Half way through the song Sara wrapped her arms loosely around Grissom's neck. At this Grissom tighten his grip around her waist. Sara's eyes widened in surprise at this.

Grissom leaned in close to her, his beard brushing up against her cheek and whispered into her ear. "I'm your closet kisser!"

He leaned back and looked down into Sara's eyes. Sara stared back at him and whisper, "I Know!" She then leaned in and lays one on him, full on the lips.

Grissom was taken back by Sara's openness, especially in the middle of the dance floor with their fellow coworkers around. But he found he didn't care because soon he was kissing her back.

Grissom let go of Sara's waist and moved his hands up to her face. They had stopped dancing by this point and where fully making out.

Sara's hands clutched the curls on the back of Grissom neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She could taste the scotch he had been drinking earlier on his lips.

Nick, Greg, Catherine, and Warrick sat at the table staring at their two friends. Nick and Greg both had their jaws wide open, staring unbelieving at what was happening right in front of them.

"What did I tell you, Man on a mission!" spoke Catherine taking a sip of her water and looking over at the happy couple.

Grissom opened his eyes and tore his lips away from Sara's. Sara looked up at this confused and hurt. Grissom stared down at her and smiled, "Let's get out of here!"

A grin broke across Sara's face as Grissom took her hand again and lead her off the dance floor and out of the room.

The End!

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Please review!

Thanks again to all of you that have read and reviewed!


End file.
